


This Is Not A Dream

by cherrydonut



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, finally eiji's hand got a break, no spoilers of anything, this is like...weeks or months later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrydonut/pseuds/cherrydonut
Summary: Sequel to "Thinking of you". Eiji gets caught doing naughty things, and Ash is more than happy to make his fantasies a reality.(Another awful summary, I know)





	This Is Not A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...so these days I've been writing a lot. I don't know why, I haven't taken my meds properly and my mind is only Ash/Eiji and Banana Fish now.  
> I hope you like it! Thanks for the nice comments on my other fic. I didn't know how to end this one so if it's seems a little rushed, now you know why TT.  
> Have a nice day!

“What the...” Ash muttered while entering the room he shared with Eiji. They were alone at the apartment that time, and he left for a while to buy some groceries. He never expected to see the japanese boy almost naked on his bed, with his shirt unbuttoned, no pants, sleeping with a smile on his face. Eiji was just...so innocent to him, yet the view at that moment was completely indecent. He knew what had happened, and while it was surprising, he couldn't deny he looked cute...and kind of provocative.

Eiji opened his eyes slowly, but covered himself quickly with the bed sheets as soon as he saw Ash staring at him. He was so embarrassed to let Ash see him like that...

“I-I'm sorry! I was...just...”

“Hahaha. Eiji, didn't know you had a nasty side” Ash grinned, entertained by the boy's nervousness. “So tell me, who were you thinking about? Did you have a girlfriend in Japan or something?”

Eiji blushed, unsure of what to say. But maybe, if he were honest...

“I...I wasn't thinking of a girl...I was...”  
“You were...?”  
“Thinking...of you...”

Ash's eyes widened. Deep down, he knew Eiji had a thing for him, but never expected him to be straightforward about it. He had to admit his apparent innocence and his soothing presence made him feel strange around him, too. 

“Eiji. Oh, Eiji...this is just so funny...” he teased. Eiji blushed harder, and covered his face with his hands, unable to look at the boy he dreamed of in the face.

“I...I like you” he ended up saying “There, I...I said it”

A moment of silence filled the room. Ash was the first one to break it, sitting on the bed next to him and stroking his friend's hair. “It's alright, I guess” he looked at Eiji in the eye, touching his hand and making him shiver. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Ash's hand moved to his face, caressing the boy's cheeks.

“Maybe you liked the kiss at the prison a little too much. Am I right?”

“Well, yeah...”

“Do you want another one?”

Eiji thought he was going to faint at the question. Ash smiled. He had enjoyed that kiss as well. Eiji was a million times better than any man he had forcibly kissed in the past. He couldn't hurt him, and had never asked for anything from him. The blond wouldn't say it, but he had thought of kissing him again for a long while after that. 

“Ash...I...I don't know...”

“It's okay. It doesn't have to mean anything” Ash caressed the back of Eiji's neck, ready to lean in and touch the boy's lips with his own. “I'm gonna give you what you want, since you're such a good friend...” Eiji opened his mouth slowly, waiting for Ash's tongue. Ash playfully obeyed. Soon they were kissing passionately, Ash tracing circles on his friend's thighs. It felt good kissing someone as cute and inexperienced as Eiji. 

After some time, Eiji broke the kiss to breathe. Ash leaned in again to give him another long kiss, and his body began giving in to the taste of Eiji's almost virgin mouth. Their little game was becoming more and more serious, and ended with Ash positioning himself on top of his friend, straddling him. 

“Hey, Eiji” Ash whispered in the boy's ear “Do you want me to be your first time? Be honest”  
“Ibe said my first time should be with someone special...”  
“And...?”  
“You're the person I love the most in the world” Eiji's reply made Ash's heart flutter, but he remained calm on the outside “So yes. I want you...”

• • • • • • 

Ash didn't really like sex, at least not with all the older men and women who wanted to step on him and to hurt him. The few times when it was consensual didn't particularly change his mind about the topic. For him, sex was kind of an exchange. He always had to use it to get something in return. 

And yet, here he was. With the only person who stayed by his side without expecting anything from him. The only person he trusted. The only person who made him feel safe. For once in his life, the touch of another man didn't make him flinch or stare at the ceiling in disgust.

“Ah...ah...” Eiji moaned, hugging him and running his hands through his now lover's back, utterly enraptured in the feeling of his bare skin against Ash's.

“Y'know, although I also would like to stay here hugging forever, this isn't what I signed up for”

“What do you mean...?”

Ash chuckled, whispering in his ear “I want to see that cute face of yours while I take you...all messed up and naughty...”

“Oh, and...how are you going to achieve that?”

The defiant but nervous tone in Eiji's voice was enough for Ash to go wild. He kissed him one last time before moving his mouth down his neck and his collarbone, leaving little kisses on his soft skin. Then, he moved further to his nipples, making Eiji moan harder. He noticed his partner loved to be sucked there, and kept doing it for a while, enchanted by the boy's adorable reactions.

“You're such a baby, Eiji...” Ash teased “I can see how much you like this”  
“Ahhh...Ash...it feels so good...”  
“Wait a few seconds. I'll make you feel even better...”

Eiji closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for Ash to make a move. His lover's lips kept kissing his skin, going slowly to his stomach, and then directly to his inner thighs. Eiji knew immediately what he was about to do, but he kept quiet. 

Ash massaged Eiji's crotch, so wet and hard it stained his white underwear. The boy shivered at the contact, eager for more. 

“Please...”

“Hold on...” the blond pulled down Eiji's boxers, freeing his throbbing erection. Eiji's penis was just like him, in a way. Kinda small, and adorably flushed at the top. His smell was mouth-watering, and Ash couldn't wait to take it all in his mouth. Slowly, he began licking and kissing it, from his balls to the tip of his cock, making Eiji moan louder.”You like that? It's my speciality, _Ei-chan..._ ”

It really was. Ash gently started bobbing his head, his mouth full of him, and Eiji gasped. 

“Ash...f...f-fuck...ah...that is...ahhh...” unable to form a coherent phrase, the japanese boy's fingers stroked Ash's hair, begging him to go faster. Ash understood that gesture perfectly, and speeded up his pace until Eiji was at the edge of his orgasm. He gave another teasing long lick to his entire length, and put it back in his mouth to receive his warm release.

“Never enjoyed giving head as much as now” Ash confessed, swallowing it all and then kissing Eiji so he could have a taste of his delicious cum. Eiji panted, unsure of what to say. But Ash quickly made him feel at ease again, letting him rest in his arms for a while.

“Ash...I...”

“This isn't over yet” the blond remarked. Eiji looked down at his lover's crotch, only to notice how hard he was. His erection looked almost painful, and Eiji bit his lip, excited for what he knew was going to happen. He layed on the bed and opened his legs, inviting Ash to position himself between them. “Glad we're on the same page”

“ _Please fill me up...to the brim..._ ”

 

• • • • • • 

Half an hour later, Eiji was covering his face with his hands, utterly embarrassed. Ash, on the other hand, was putting his pants back on.

“We...we really did it, right? Ahhh...Ibe-san would kill me if he knew....”  
“He doesn't need to know” Ash said, trying to get dressed but dropping the idea a few seconds later. He went back to bed and hugged Eiji, who was still blushing nervously. “I have some things to take care of now, but ughh...don't really want to”

“Ash..”

“Remember when I said this didn't have to mean anything?” he asked, leaning closer to Eiji and caressing his cheek once again, gently “Well...it did mean a lot to me”

He finished the phrase with a smile. Eiji smiled back.

“It meant a lot to me, too”


End file.
